Forum:Thalia Montrose
Name: Thalia Emma Montrose Thalia9.png Thalia8.png Thalia7.jpg Thalia6.png Thalia5.png Thalia4.jpg Thalia3.png Thalia2.png Thalia1.png Gender: Female God Parent: Anubis, Thoth or Set Mortal Parent: Gwen Montrose Appearance: Check Pics Personality: Thalia is a bit mean and intimidating when you get to know her first. She gives off an aura of mysteriousness. She is never shy and quite loud. Even if she's quite quiet, she's filled with ideas that she expresses in her paintings. She always give people a chance to make a good impression on her for instance, her best friend, and right hand man (or is it satyr?) Casey. He was a bit of an oddball at school but they still have a good relationship. She's very fashionable and stylish and is an amazing dancer, singer and actress. History: Gwen was just a normal university student in Ancient History, always top of her class. One day her normal teacher was ill so she had a sub teacher who went by Mr. Holt but was really Thoth/Anubis/Set. Gwen build a good relationship with her teacher and one night the two had an affair. Her normal teacher returned after that and she forgot about the incident until two months later when she found out she was pregnent. Gwen left university early to see a doctor as she was only twenty-one. Four months after that she gave birth to a three months premature baby girl called Thalia Emma Montrose. Thalia was serverly ill when she was born and had to stayed in hospital for a month. Thalia was raised with constand trips to the hospital so she hardly got a normal life. She went to a school close to the hospital. She made a good friend there called Casey Woodville. When Thalia was seven (trips to the hospital: Over a thousand) she was finally allowed to have a bit of a normal life. After this freedom it was discovered she was a natural at the performing arts. When Thalia was nine she was performing but blacked out durning the show and was rushed to hospital. Gwen was told her daughter wasn't ready at seven with everything and is now in a life or death situation. When Thalia was twelf her father broke all rules to visit her since she was near dieing. Gwen was absolutly mad at him but allowed him to see Thalia. Her father gave her a neckless and bracelet as a present for making it this far. He then slipped a note next to her hospital bed before leaving and he was in trouble when he came back to where he stayed. A few days later Thalia was realesed from hospital but was sent to a camp. She hadn't been able to read her father's note. When she arrived she had a phone call from her bestfriend Casey who was realeved to hear that Thalia was fine and still doing great. She disscovered her fathers neckless could turn into a bunch of arrows and the bracelet turned into a bow. She said good bye to her mother and entered camp. Weapons: Her neckless that turns into a bunch of arrows and her braclet that turns into a bow. Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend (talk) 08:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC)